


老路灯

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 旧文防塌搬运。成文时间2011年，搬运时间2020，北欧本《Einheriar》正篇。北欧全员，cp各种都有，主要侧重关系性，反正清水，懒得标预警了，每章有一段focus的关系。
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Episode I  Last Winter Sleep

提诺•维纳莫依宁蜷起身体缩在战壕里，用难得空出的左手掸了掸靴子上的雪。那些剔透的结晶被体温孵化，从中生出一股拉多加湖面上蒸汽的味道来，清晰得他有些不敢置信。  
是的，他差点忘了，飘落在他肩上的雪花正是他自己的血水，来自波的尼亚湾东边绵长的海岸线。  
融化的雪水在厚绒军靴上洇开成一块颜色陡然沉下的斑点，然后在干燥寒冷的空气里蒸发消失。提诺转过视线，他没有功夫去观赏这一传说般的过程，他得集中精神托着枪，注视前方敌人的坦克在冰川纪留下的冻土上碾出伤痕，古代贝壳的遗骸被粗暴地翻上地面。  
即使回顾夹在北欧雄狮与北极熊之间的近千年，提诺也不会认为有什么比一九三九年冬天更加难熬的气候了。每次都是这样，战争未经他同意就擅自发生，挟着来自不同立场的意愿像暴风雪席卷牧场一样将他卷进去。他一次次因为其他人而落入血火泥潭，每一次他都自己拿起枪，站立到最后。  
只是他后方的高大影子越来越远，渐渐地他发现自己竟然已看不到他，海湾上漂浮着白花花的雾气，像是童话中包围公主城堡的巫术。  
然而贝瓦尔德越走越远的时候，东方的北极熊却越来越近，鼻子大得遮住了他的整个天空。画在地图上的理论边界在唾沫纷飞中像极昼夜交替般重复着推进与缩退，政客们反复念叨着汉科群岛与卡累利阿的名字，他珍爱的血肉被放在谈判桌上待价而沽。高大的斯拉夫人站在他面前，影子大得足够将他整个吞噬。他在拉锯战一般漫无天日的谈判中仿佛预言般听见了曼尼拉的枪响。伊万•布拉金斯基站在他面前，指着手臂上子弹擦过的伤痕，给了他一个冬日的阳光般稀薄寒冷的笑容。  
十一月最后一个短暂的白日砸到他头上，他看着伊万硕大的鼻子从国境线上升起，终于将苏芬和平协议扔在了斯拉夫人脸上，身后墨绿色的森林与天蓝色的湖泊璧联成他的国土，静谧依然，仿佛这片土地上千百年的灵魂决意与他同往。  
而提诺•维纳莫依宁原本就是他们的集合体，他们的分身，他们中的一人。

关于作为国家的记忆，提诺不像他所知道的许多欧陆国家那样颠沛激荡。更多的时候，他站在自家海岸黑浚浚的岩石与雪白的浪花面前，与爱德华一起捕鱼并在石头上刻画；或是跟随在贝瓦尔德身边，给他身上被丁马克打的累累伤痕上药。他做了太久贝瓦尔德的属国，久到忘记了自己作为国家的原本可能，却从未忘记他是提诺，他是芬兰，他是他自己。  
第一次见到贝瓦尔德时，他们都是少年，贝瓦尔德鼻梁上还没有架起那简便的玻璃道具。贝瓦尔德的长剑向下捅进他的土地，将他手中的渔网毫不留情地扯破，钉在地面上。  
他吓得瘫坐下来，脚后跟蹭着湿漉漉的泥土向爱德华靠过去。然而高出一截的少年没有给他喘息的机会，他被直接扛在肩上。贝瓦尔德转向日落的方向，一言不发地往回走。提诺在他肩上望着故乡的风景连同爱德华的呼喊一起越来越远，在一条不可言说的隧道尽头没入视线下方。他忽然很想知道，极北之地的极光能否将那个年轻人脸上终年密密麻麻的黑线照亮，让他看清他的表情。  
第一次离开贝瓦尔德，他们都已长大。锋利的长枪被拿去铸成了新一批标准装备的枪杆。这次贝瓦尔德瘫坐在地上，身上的伤比以往任何时候都惨不忍睹。伊万的笑容很大很大，仿佛要将这永远无法给予他足够温暖的太阳独吞下去，乃至于很多年后提诺还认为单纯就笑容的幅度来看伊万和阿尔弗雷德真是绝配。  
他被伊万抓得很紧，好不容易才找到空隙回头看一眼，却发现自己依旧没能看清贝瓦尔德被硝烟模糊了的表情。也许贝瓦尔德头上的黑线会掉下来一些，他想，如果他的眉皱得那么紧。  
他终于不再能替贝瓦尔德包扎伤口了。以往北方那几个家伙怎么闹腾的时候他都没有离开过贝瓦尔德。丁马克他们闹得最凶的时候，他站在贝瓦尔德身旁，贝瓦尔德西征受挫的时候，他站在贝瓦尔德身旁。但是这次他没能留下来，他真的要走了。他必须走，只有这样贝瓦尔德的伤才会好，只是不再由他陪伴着他。  
他知道自己与贝瓦尔德和丁马克他们并非同宗，然而七个世纪之后他早已是北欧战队万年后勤君。他并未想过这次离开贝瓦尔德，他们就再也没有回到过当年，尽管彼时他们已经走出了很远，已经可以微笑着一起生活下去。  
对于被贝瓦尔德掠为已有这件事，当时还未成为真正国家的提诺并没有为自己无端成为他人的所有物而出离愤怒，平静得让自己都感到费解，同他离开贝瓦尔德时一样安静得不像是战争。

如果说提诺难以评价自己同贝瓦尔德的结合与分离究竟对自己有着怎样的意义，那么东方的北极熊就当之无愧是这片土地所能想象到的最大灾星。一九三九年冬天，战争肆无忌惮地降临。几百年的对抗让提诺大致能料到对手的做派和自己面临的结局，这就像一个完美的冬天过后冰雪初融的林子里核桃果实的数量那样不难想象。但是他没有为自己选择那个既定的结果，他站起来提着枪去战斗。  
天寒地冻的气候将大片柔和的沼泽地封冻起来，夏季这一带盛开的黄色小花被保存在下面，依旧生如夏花般鲜艳。这个国家被暂时冻成一块巨大的美丽琥珀，然而它的冬天却被人粗暴地践踏开来，军队长驱直入它最原始的核心，碎成无数小片。  
战争白热化的时候提诺开始发烧。一枚子弹无法杀死国家，国家却在承受着每枚落在土地上的子弹所带来的疼痛和不幸。  
他被送回驻地休养——那是他坚持不退下前线的结果。在昏迷与清醒间他做了很多梦，梦见芬兰湾北界白花花的浪哗得一下扑在黑礁石上，惊起上面停歇的海鸥，巨大的翅膀突然展开，天空白得刺眼，光秃秃的岩石倔强地露出嶙峋的边角。他与爱德华手牵手沿着海岸走向远方，贝瓦尔德握着长剑巍然站在尽头，脸像礁石和海鸥的翅尖一样黑。他过去，贝瓦尔德向他伸出另一只手，让他给他念那些他们古时候流传的故事，像是诸神和巨人的战争。这不是他知道的故事，但是他依然凭借着自己的想象从书上将它们读出来，这样之后贝瓦尔德总是能睡得安心些。  
于是他开始回忆那些不属于他的传说，这时浪卷上来，幻象消失，他再度感到了周身关节的酸乏。他像是沉在一汪特别沉重的水中，额头上有点凉。  
有点…凉？  
他试图抬起重逾千斤的眼皮，然而有什么直觉阻止了他，额头上的凉意忽隐忽现，安慰般轻啄他的太阳穴。  
他不想惊醒这样的沉默，于是他放缓呼吸作为回应。  
战争开始以来，亚瑟•柯克兰和弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦除了装模作样地将伊万开除出国际联盟外就再没做出任何实质性的举动；海对面路德维希目光炯炯地看向另一个方向。同盟和轴心从不同方面分别杜绝了任何人插手这场战争的念头，贝瓦尔德帮不了他更多了。他得靠自己。  
但是现在他不是一个人。  
「提诺。」  
「…瑞桑？」  
他不知道被上司禁足的贝瓦尔德是如何溜出来看他，又或许这只是他的一个梦，与海岸和史诗一样的一个梦。中立的贝瓦尔德不该来见他，甚至在战争开始的时候他总有种预感，自己再也不会见到贝瓦尔德了。  
但是现在贝瓦尔德在这里，贝瓦尔德握着他的手。他抱着某种将梦做到最后的心态没有睁眼。  
「…加油啊。」  
诶？  
「要活下去。」  
「别想什么…站着死之类的…活下去。」  
活着…终有一日能够站起来。  
「相信自己…还有我。」  
他不由得扬起唇角，没有惊醒空气中沉滞的忍耐。他在贝瓦尔德面前没有说话，极少有这样的时候。  
额上凉凉的触感缓慢下移，游历过他五官突起的曲线，如同看遍那些森林和湖泊。  
吻到达唇边的时候，他的微笑延展开来。这似乎终于让贝瓦尔德放下心，空气中的暖意渐渐淡去，他至始至终没有睁开眼睛，不需要睁开眼睛。  
他们近千年来的默契在迟到了太久之后竟是由贝瓦尔德总结成句，提诺不禁有些哑然。不过这没关系。  
提诺并没有料想过他们今后几十年的命运，没有料想过自己要活下去，努力地活下去。只要活着，终能盼望再次相见。  
他将他的吻带入了之后的一个时代，带入了那场没有硝烟的战争，带入了之后所有努力活下去而艰难的复兴岁月，这成了他们之间最初最后的默契。他们分开后便无法知道波的尼亚湾苍蓝色的海水对岸变成了什么样子，好在他们并未失掉它。  
他的一部分早已是贝瓦尔德，这并不妨碍他成为他自己，并且他正因此而成为他自己。

提诺小心翼翼地从低矮的战壕里站起身，雪扑簌簌落在脚旁。  
他知道在世界的劫难到来之前，他的战争就会结束。他会活下去，一如他会在这里站立到最后。  
他提着枪往回走，雪被厚重的军靴踩实，渗入新一年的黑土中，铃兰的根系里去。


	2. Episode II  Wake Me Up When September Ends

诺威最后一次用瑞典出产的鳕鱼做腌鳕鱼罐头，是在一九零五年的夏天。温暖的洋流被信风驱使着徐徐北上，在北海与北冰洋的结合处迎面撞上夹带冰霜的寒流，成为新一季鳕鱼群繁殖的黄金地带。他给那片海域取了名字，从此它成了他最负盛名的渔场。苍蓝色的海水下鱼类的受精卵粼光闪烁，如同蓝色琥珀中被永久封存的星座倒影。  
这批肥嫩的鳕鱼大部分归他所有，少数顺着洋流到达斯堪的纳维亚的另一侧，被贝瓦尔德那个终年满脸黑线的家伙捞起来晒干。经过长途跋涉，这些鱼肉质比起挪威出产的要低了不少档次。他是不屑于用它们做他引以为豪的鳕鱼罐头的，尽管丁马克那个白痴说他做的罐头根本是一堆鱼肉转化而来的强碱性有机物，用什么原材料都一样。  
那之后差不多有一个世纪，他都没机会用腌鳕鱼在丁马克嘴上烧出一排北斗七星来——如果不算上他离开那天往他头上砸的那次的话。那年南下的冷空气里结着六角形的雪花，他站在甲板上，往前伸出手就能清晰地看到它们在指尖垮塌，失去形状，融化成一滩凉凉的水。船上巨大的洁白风帆鼓得像是产卵期雌鱼的腹部，在风中悲壮地颤抖。  
丁马克浑身是伤，绷带在他身后飘拂，仿佛经幡一般，一路拖了老远。风吞咽了他的声音，诺威没有听见他在喊什么，也没有看清他的表情，只觉得他拼命趴在护栏上朝他挥手的动作也许已经扯开了好几道伤口。丁马克的身体前倾到了极限，他不禁怀疑终有一刻护栏将无法阻拦他。而诺威没有来得及想冬季的海水会把丁马克的血带到哪里去，白浪一波波扑上来噬咬着蜿蜒的海岸线，他所处的纬度越来越北，在他眼里，就好像是丁马克越来越小，被浪花击碎而不见了。  
这时候他才转过身，贝瓦尔德握住了他的右手，手腕处的袖口伸出一小截白。其实他身上的伤不比丁马克少到哪里去，只是靠着线条坚硬的军服维持外表的面瘫属性。蓝黄斯堪的纳维亚十字在颜色黯淡的云下飞舞，影子簌簌落在他脸上。

在贝瓦尔德将提诺输给北边那头熊之后不久，托胡渣裸男的福，他被丁马克输给贝瓦尔德。  
乍一看历史相似得有些可笑，然他一如既往面无表情地跟着贝瓦尔德坐船北上，就像接受写在历史书上的那些事实一样平静得像是冬天的梅拉伦湖。  
那之前他跟在丁马克身边，自贝瓦尔德离家出走后，他已有多年没有踏进贝瓦尔德的家门。第一眼望去，就算是他也不由得发自内心承认，这间公寓作为一个单身汉的住所实在干净得超乎他的意料。向南一边的窗帘常年对着吹拂而来的海风，洗得有些发白——这些年他们都不宽裕，只是他以为贝瓦尔德的境况总比他好一些。尽管如此，那些窗帘，地毯和沙发上的垫巾都十分干净，茶几上的玻璃没有错位，沙发绽裂的地方都缝补好了，坐上去软得像是飞向空气女神宫殿的棉花糖飞船。  
贝瓦尔德给他倒了些奶茶，又拿了盘甘草糖来。他没想到提诺走了之后他这里还留着这么多这种可怕的生化武器。他还不急着去见奥汀，于是他端起奶茶抿了一小口。  
贝瓦尔德坐在他对面，没有说话。他们本都不是聒噪的人，沉默是他们之间最合适的相处方式。  
他在奶茶令人安心的蒸腾温暖中略抬起眼望向贝瓦尔德，贝瓦尔德头上的黑线过了这么多年还是像他家北边山脉里大片的针叶林一样密密麻麻。他在其中看到了他垂下的目光，不禁觉得有些惨淡。而他什么都没有说，依旧什么都没有说。  
然后诺威站起来往厨房走去，这是他去做饭的信号。同样地，他不需要向贝瓦尔德说明，这是他们那些人之间不必言说的默契。  
那一瞬他恍惚看到贝瓦尔德的表情晃动了一下，他怀疑自己是不是看多了今天海上的浪花，乃至有些视觉疲劳了。  
然就在他想起来问贝瓦尔德食材在哪里的时候，厨房里堆积成斯堪的纳维亚山脉的锅碗瓢盆上拖着鱼类残破的遗骸，亮闪闪的铁光里夹杂着生物体的发酵气味。  
贝瓦尔德跟上来站在他身后，一言不发。  
果然他根本没打算解释。诺威叹了一口气。这一刻他忽然很想告诉贝瓦尔德不必这样，他在他面前不必这样，不必专程为他打扫房间——如果要打扫的话最好打扫彻底，他不过是来同他一起生活罢了。他想象贝瓦尔德脸上的黑线后藏着单身男人秘密被发现的不知所措，在他自己都无从知晓的次元微笑起来。  
于是他也干脆不说话，语言在他们之间时常成为多余的事物。他上前一步打开水，开始清洗那些不知从什么时候堆积起来的碗。他向奥汀祈祷这些脏餐具该不是从提诺离开他，没人料理这些家务起就存到今天了。  
贝瓦尔德上前把洗好的碗搬起来，放进他们该去的地方。有必要的话，贝瓦尔德总能把事情处理地有条不紊。他与丁马克在历史的正面与背面都相似得过分，诺威想。

结婚对任何欧罗巴的国家们都算不上多么陌生，哪怕是基尔伯特那种一人乐也不例外。然而诺威时常不明白为什么是自己，并且在这种不明白中一次次在文件上签下那片疆土赋予自己的姓名。他在莎草纸上成为丁马克的家人又让丁马克成为他的家人，在羊皮纸上把自己推入那个他们三人的短暂传奇，在油印纸上嫁给贝瓦尔德。  
最后一个事实让他太阳穴突突跳起来，他向后仰面跌进床里。  
事实上很偶然的时候诺威才会想起，自己与贝瓦尔德接壤的地方比与丁马克多得多。然他们之间的交集却更像是与丁马克有关的两个人，地理决定历史的法则在他们的羁绊面前轰然倒塌，像是那些终年裹着银装的挺拔山脉，雪线以上的大块千年寒冰陡然垮下来，发出浩大而遥远的轰鸣声，仿佛近在耳边，帝国倾颓般隆重凄艳。  
这让他感到茫然，漂浮在大洋中心的呆毛上下抖了抖。

所以一五二零年他最后一次在丁马克的视线之外去探望受重创的贝瓦尔德，就知道他将要离开。他知道历史会怎样往前走，将所有温情脉脉的面纱碾在脚下；知道丁马克此举除了让贝瓦尔德有了撕毁盟约的最后一根稻草外将不再留下伤疤之外的意义；知道贝瓦尔德一定会走，很可能会带上提诺，不会带上他，就如他也不会跟他离开一样。  
那是很长时间内他与贝瓦尔德仅有的一次单独对话，对于他们这些出生起就为一只鹿的归属而四肢纠缠着滚下坡，扯下的头发混入泥土和草根的家伙来说，他不太喜欢像丁马克那样絮叨。  
「…决定要走了？」  
「恩。」  
他望着对岸来的寒冷海风将贝瓦尔德的衣摆高高扬起，如同风帆。贝瓦尔德脸上的黑线难得被他冷静肃杀的神情照亮，诺威有些不习惯这样的他。  
「提诺…我是说，你都准备好了？」  
「对。」  
最终他用这个稀有的对话确认了自己早就猜测到的未来。然而他依然想确定它，确定自己将要在丁马克手下与贝瓦尔德兵戎相见，他们的战船会像小孩子角力一样头顶着头互不相让，直到彼此都燃起熊熊大火，被一拨拨上涌的海浪吞下去，成为人鱼宫殿的装饰品。战士们接二连三地跳入海中，炮弹雨点一般落在对方伤痕累累的身体上，被他们遗忘数个世纪的瓦尔基丽亚骑着纯白飞马在战场上空盘旋，接引勇敢的武士们升入英灵圣殿。他们在战场上奔波了一千年，他们身边英勇的战士们纷纷去往奥汀身边，只有他们始终没有等来神喻。  
「那么…下次战场上见。」  
他愣了一下，猛然抬起头。贝瓦尔德竟说穿了他的心思。这是整个过程中他唯一一次主动开口。  
「……恩。」

战场上见。  
对于他们来说，这不算是个多么具有历史意义的约定。他们早就在战场上见过了，在抢夺一片农场或一条海上商路的时候；就像他们也在谈判桌和床这样的场合纠缠了几百年一样。  
他望着贝瓦尔德拉上提诺的手，背对他和丁马克，向着极光的方向消失。战火烧进他们的肩骨，史前冰山融化成惊涛骇浪，海平面骤然上升又消退下去，露出枯骨般的大陆架，白花花的盐铺在曾经的海床上，阳光在贝壳露出的尖角上跳跃。

其实，他们都是一样的。  
在最不浪漫的科学地图上，他们背靠着同一巍陡峭的山脉和静默的针叶林安然入眠，汹涌的海在他们的床四周翻滚，他们握着彼此的手抵御风浪。  
很多个世纪过去了，他们谁也没有被卷走。苔原下露出新鲜的泥土，树木黑色的躯干支撑着纯白的精魂，时光在叶子尖端的角质上融化成涓涓细水。  
尽管有些迟了，他忽然明白自己始终不曾为被贝瓦尔德带走而悲叹愤恨的缘由。国境线在地图上蜿延成历史的遗言，他们在山的两侧，海的中央。他们像亲人那样血脉相似，又像这个新的自由世界里每个独立的个体那样性格鲜明。当他们之间的羁绊无法理清的时候，他终于知道没必要理清它了。  
足下永不分离。

诺威与贝瓦尔德结婚的第一晚，他们吻对方的额头互道晚安。半夜诺威被卡特加特海峡的浪淘声弄醒，他侧过身去发现贝瓦尔德背对他闷在被子里，于是他帮他掖了掖被角，躺回去，以他们组成斯堪的纳维亚的姿势。

在那个亚瑟•柯克兰横扫海洋而弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦笑傲欧陆的年代里，跟他们相比诺威穷得叮当响。他跟着贝瓦尔德与大陆那些家伙们周旋生意，闲来晒晒贝瓦尔德家出产的鳕鱼，把它们做成他引以为豪的罐头。他对这些鱼肉质的眼神抱怨与贝瓦尔德对那些鱼肉罐头味道的表情吐槽一样多。  
他就这样过了百年。  
北欧雄狮的羽翎下他平静得不可思议。他看着贝瓦尔德从波罗的海大帝国的血火泥潭里拔出脚来，默默给他包扎伤口。贝瓦尔德一直不多说话，就连诺威心平气和地提出搬回去住的时候，他也只点点头，拍了拍他瘦弱的肩膀，把多下来的一些鱼肉罐头递给他。

诺威离开贝瓦尔德的前一晚，他们像往常一样吻对方的额头，然后侧过身去背靠背睡下。诺威不放心地抬起身望了一眼贝瓦尔德那边的每个被角，想起明天自己还得叫这家伙起床。


	3. Episode Ⅲ  Once Upon A December

艾斯兰望着墨绿色的湖面，钓线垂直其上，一动不动，仿佛在湖面处踏入了另一个他不知道的空间。静谧的湖水映出他和身后山脉有些走样的轮廓，他看到那面绿色镜子的对面一个若有似无的自己坐在群山面前，像是在诸神王座前接受审判。他无来由地有些心慌，清冥的阳光铺满人世，在芦苇的叶尖上骄傲地闪烁，湖边浅黄色的小花鲜艳地几欲融化，滴进湖里，将湖水染成同它们一样的颜色。  
艾斯兰侧过脸望着身旁的诺威，感谢那对十字形发夹将铂金色的屏风撩起，他可以看到诺威专注地盯着湖面时山川般起伏的轮廓和湖泊般宁静的神情。

对艾斯兰而言，这个场景并不陌生。从过去起诺威就常常带他出来钓鱼。他们还和丁马克住在一起的时候，那个小帽子马鹿每次试图死皮赖脸跟去的行动都在扫帚柄和腌鳕鱼罐头的攻击下宣告失败。其实艾斯兰知道诺威并不像丁马克头上的包体现的那样讨厌丁马克，所以他暗地里感激诺威将那些下午留给他。他们会去北边一些山里的小湖泊钓鱼，那些湖泊的颜色深而通透，高大的芦苇向风倒伏，窄嘴雀从头上的枝杈上跃起，叶肉厚实的树叶落在头上，叶脉呈惊心动魄的深蓝色。  
这个时候艾斯兰会下意识抬起头望一眼上方，有时他会看见那片失去根的树叶因着他的动作从头上落在肩膀上，最终坠进草与泥土中去，像那些中古以来沉没的维京大龙头船。  
然后诺威会轻轻转过来拍他的手背。  
「这样是不行的，冰，」他会说，「钓鱼的时候不要分心。」

诺威教艾斯兰钓鱼，也教他木工锻铁之类的活计。自从他与诺威从那个冰原与火山交错的岛屿上相遇起，诺威教了他许多东西。其中艾斯兰最喜欢的是写诗，这个爱好持续了很多个世纪。不过他不把自己写的诗装订成册到处招摇，也没有很多人关心他做点什么。事实上，他把它们刻在石板上，写在芦苇草纸或羊皮纸上，印在油印纸上。他把它们给诺威看，诺威会浅浅地笑着评点一二，然后返还给他珍藏。那时他相信只有自己知道诺威会笑，尽管浅色的唇边上扬的弧度就像那只十字发夹一样平板。  
他用诺威教给他的语言来写诗描绘他们的初次相遇。他提着粗糙的渔网站在泛起细小冰棱的海边，黑压压的极夜从身后大片呼啸着涌上来，海水闪着梦幻般的粼光。硕大的船影将他笼罩其中，矛尖的寒光让他有些畏惧。然而少年向他伸出了空着的另一只手。

艾斯兰不喜欢多说话，他想这或许和他家天寒地冻的气候和长期与诺威一同生活的经历有关。在那个没有法律和国界的时代，他可以毫无顾忌地接过诺威的手，与脸上经年的冰霜不同，诺威的掌心很暖，像是藏着一座小火山。  
因而艾斯兰和诺威几乎从不争吵。他知道自己和丁马克不一样，因而只默默地跟随诺威穿过历史的各个峰顶和深渊。那些年里诺威时常浑身是伤地从丁马克那里回来，起初他会在帮诺威上药的时候问他发生了什么，会因为他在丁马克那里受到的冤屈和伤害而一反常态地拍案而起。然后诺威伸出一只缠满绷带的手臂抓住他，那手臂瘦骨嶙峋，上面突起的骨节硌痛了他。  
「别去。」诺威眼下有疾病和劳累形成的黑眼圈，使得他原本便深邃的轮廓更加凹陷下去，像是艾斯兰见过那些因黑死病而奄奄一息的渔民。  
「不要去…没用的。」  
「为什么？！」  
那是唯一一次，他没能忍住而对诺威吼叫起来。几乎是立刻他就后悔了，一直以来照顾他的兄长在那些年虚弱得不成样子，又因为丁马克长年征战而从他们那里征收的税款，穷得连腌鳕鱼都不常能吃上了。  
诺威从冷硬的床上抬起上身望着他，灰紫色的瞳中有告诫，也有恳求。他看起来显然是在竭力坚持。  
「因为…我们都不能就这样死了。」  
他认命般坐回床上，那一瞬他已经理解了诺威寥寥几句的劝止，已经理解了当时的他们离开丁马克会挨饿受冻，更多人民会在无力控制的疾病中死去，最终连他们——这个国家化作的英灵都会死，遁入历史的背面，从未来一切的可能中消失。  
他沉默着点点头，继续手上包扎的工作。诺威似乎终于放下心来，被他握在手中的手失了力道。  
诺威在梦里喃喃自语，他凑上前去听，诺威额上滚烫的温度让他心慌意乱。

自那之后他再也没有提起这个话题，就像诺威干了太多的劳役或是受了伤之后，他会自觉不提之前与诺威约好去山间钓鱼的事。但是诺威会记得，会尽可能起来陪他，而他所能做的仅仅是劝诺威在家休息。渐渐地他不再与诺威做这样的约定，然而诺威会主动在有闲余的时候陪他出去钓鱼。然他始终不能像诺威那样心如止水地望着水面，等待上面的倒影晃动起来，生出一圈圈的涟漪，然后掌心的鱼杆颤抖起来，视线的焦点在那一处集中，力量恰倒好处地流动起来。  
他更喜欢用那些时间来望向远处的群山，或者观察一对留雀怎样把枯败的枝叶收集起来，筑成它们过冬的依靠。因而整个下午过后他提着盖不满筒底的收获跟上诺威，诺威总会很轻地对他说，要专注，要坚定，要信仰。  
他们的信仰已经变了，自诺威第一次让他坐在膝上，教他念那些古老的诗歌的诗歌之后已经过了太久，久得连诺威都渐渐不再记得。只是他一直没能说服自己忘记它，在礼拜和祈祷逐渐构建起他的生活之后。于是他在没有人注意的角落里默默收藏着诺威最初给他读的诗，在和诺威坐在一起烤下午诺威满满一桶的收获打牙祭时在心中反复念。  
而他的信仰似乎从未变过。他与诺威称得上分开的岁月大约也只有诺威搬去贝瓦尔德家的那一个世纪。诺威走的那天丁马克不顾上司的阻拦拖了一身绷带冲出来与诺威道别，绷带像意呆利家的特产白旗一样迎风招展，上面有淡淡的血迹，与神赐旗帜的颜色刚好掉了个儿。风带走铁锈和脓的气味。  
他站在几步远外，看着丁马克将他辛苦了几小时的包扎结果毁于一旦。卡尔马联盟崩毁后丁马克的势力越来越弱，性格起伏之后倒稍许收敛了一些——所谓经济基础决定上层建筑，无力争斗的时候就算是那个马鹿也只能安分下来。他看着那个曾经以家长的权威压榨他们，让病中的诺威为他战斗至重伤的男人哭得涕泪横流，大半个身体伸出护栏外，似乎这样就能抹消他无能的后果，似乎这样他就能将诺威拉回来。  
而他只是站在那里，船尾诺威的轮廓越来越小，像九百年前熄灭的北极星那样坍缩成一个完全黑暗的，看不见的点。他沉默，贝瓦尔德和诺威的船开走后，丁马克倒下来，他上前去搀扶。  
他甚至没有专程去与诺威话别，他不愿想象什么样的诗可以用在与相伴数个世纪的兄长道别上。他的信仰已经走了，它并未从丁马克那里乘船去了贝瓦尔德的疆土，它只是随着诺威走了。  
之后家中只剩下他和丁马克，他在贸易贯通世界的时候安分地打渔养牲畜，并让丁马克把这些卖出去，换回更好的冬小麦种子或是王耀出产的廉价纺织品。曾经他不能原谅伤害诺威的丁马克，他也确实以不会伤害诺威的方式抗议了。然也许丁马克在沉浮过后终于懂得诺威以及这个家族对于他作为扩张武器之外的意义，他不禁想，就像他也渐知道丁马克并不像他曾经认为的那样仅仅把收税的手伸进他们的牧场，而诺威从来不像他揍丁马克时看起来的那样仅仅为了生存下去。

那段时日里他梦到冰川与火山，脚下万年冻土轰鸣不止，雪的精魂融化，在尚未汇集成溪流前蒸发殆尽。针叶林大片大片倒下，岩浆翻涌上来，吞噬脆弱的文明。他抱着诺威留给他的诗往海边跑，极夜深铁蓝色的天空被灼热的火光染成酡红。少年的五官隐在天光不能及的阴影中，矛尖光泽闪烁。他本能地一缩，手却被少年握住。  
他梦到贝瓦尔德在家里大闹一场，诺威被剥夺王国称号那天夜里，诺威让他给他念诗，于是他念了冰与火的创世，念了神将巨人的残骸做成天地万物，让日月在轨道上运行，让极昼与极夜相互更替；念了伊敦的青春果和布拉吉的竖琴，念了郁郁苍苍的世界之树从根一点点被蛀空，黑暗生物从那些空洞里蔓延出来，吞噬了光明美丽的阿斯加德；念了在最后誓死奋战的英灵和诸神，以及在大火中毁灭的瓦尔哈拉，彼此拥抱的男女在树缝中见证世界重生。  
末了诺威浅浅一笑，拍了拍他的手背。  
「活着是最艰难的战斗，」他说，「也是最勇敢的。」  
「虽然现在很辛苦…既然是一家人，冰也要努力啊。」  
「…恩。」  
他向着看不见的诺威点头，神的奇迹溶解消失。  
他醒过来，正是夜深，窗外方形的天空呈浩瀚的深紫色。诺威给他的诗里描绘的地方就在那边，他想。  
他决定让自己赶快睡过去，这样第二天他就可以有精力把这些年写的诗整理一下，好给从贝瓦尔德那里回来的诺威看。


	4. Episode IV  A Farewell To The Land

贝瓦尔德认为，这个冬天糟得不能再糟了。  
他烦躁地将桌上的文件扔到一旁——他不常这样。中立国的身份并不能使他好受些，真是见鬼，被战争一方扼住咽喉的中立国。  
海道被他那位背头远亲牢牢看管着，运送铁矿石的蒸汽大船一艘艘在他视线中往返，将他的身躯输送进一台疯狂的机器，成为里面流淌的滚烫血液。这种感觉糟透了，而更让人难以忍受的是日常物资也渐渐捉襟见肘起来。所以他最近步行到议政大厅上班。  
在应付德国人的闲暇中，很偶然地，他会突然漫无目的地在办公桌上堆成斯堪的纳维亚山脉的文件中翻照起来，指望其中闪现几笔他熟悉的字迹。他已有将近一年没有联络上提诺了，自从提诺被北极熊收管后尽管他寻找了许多途径，都没能帮上他。这个时候他已经帮不了提诺了，这个事实让他沮丧。  
他也同样联络不到诺威，路德维希对他和丁马克可不那么客气。他恍惚听探子说丁马克试图阻止几个德国兵抢夺街头小贩的苹果，结果被那几个家伙结实地打了一顿，扔进监牢里躺了好久。  
然后小胡子的宣传机器告诉他那不是真的，事实上他自己内心深处也有某个念头让他不相信那是真的，丁马克居然会那么轻易被打伤。

他分明记得那家伙简直就是小强Beta 2.0的版本，其打不死程度令人发指。然而事实上，在这个圆圆的星球上也不会再有谁比贝瓦尔德更深刻体会这一点。  
没错，他和丁马克互殴那么多个世纪，他们土地上的岩石中烙印着彼此的剑痕，风卷过历史泰然的卷页，久得他都记不得了。  
从一开始他就称不上喜欢丁马克。他坚信这不怪他，毕竟在丁马克横扫北海的那段时日里，这家伙比起现在还要跋扈出好几个层次，并且和现在一样蠢。  
即使在卡尔马联盟最好的时候，贝瓦尔德在这其中也算不上多么甘愿。从一开始他就是不甘愿的，从某种程度上说与丁马克对他的态度无关。他和诺威不同，他知道自己不会长久地屈于丁马克之下，无论从国家还是体位的意义上。  
但是丁马克不知道。  
那天他不敢置信地冲到广场，瑞典贵族们新鲜的血液一路流到了他脚下，尸体像安徒生笔下散落的玩具那样横了遍地。天空蓝得发白，北海的浪涛中回荡着远去的尖叫和撕吼声，他腿发软，不得不用长剑支撑身体。  
丁马克站在一汪血泊的起始处咧开嘴笑，牙尖反射的凌厉光线划上了他的眼角。他不知道丁马克怎么还笑得出来，还能笑得星辰般明亮清澈。乃至于很多年后他都很难相信丁马克会是给小孩子说故事的伪文艺青年。  
他和他之间隔着他家人的血，丁马克的笑容越来越浓烈，背后的天空混合了一些矢车菊和珊瑚卵的颜色。  
然后贝瓦尔德忽然醒过来，提起剑冲过去。  
斧子抵住了他的下巴，在最小的距离上。  
那时候他与丁马克对抗还是没有十足的把握，他不得不在斧刃面前站定下来。丁马克的笑容像北欧冬天清冥的日光一样干净，闪着血的颜色。  
「给我站好。」丁马克这样命令道。贝瓦尔德咬住下唇，整个嘴抿成了一条线。正午灿烂的光线落在他眼中，他感到眼球冒出狰狞的血丝，焦灼地叫嚣着。但是他根本没有眨眼。  
将表情掩藏在常年刚毅的线条中，他服从地站在原地。  
「背挺直。」  
丁马克绕到他身后，冷不防地用斧子柄重重地敲了一下他的脊柱。他将抽气声咽回去，眼眶湿润地快要承接不住。  
「看好了，」丁马克像胜利的军官检阅手下部队般绕着他转圈，时不时用斧柄重击他来纠正他的站姿，「这就是以后你该做的，听我的话，一切都只听我的话。」  
似乎终于无法再从他那标准军人站姿中挑出什么毛病，丁马克重新出现在他正前方，笑得开怀。  
而在此年此时此刻此地的贝瓦尔德眼中，那笑容燃烧起来了，他的愤恨盈满了全身的各处血管。天空和海洋涌了进来，空气搅着海水呼啸。  
丁马克试图用斧柄末端支起他的下颚时，贝瓦尔德感到自己终年巍然的表情松动了，然后无声地垮下来，向中央扭曲。  
然后伴随着蜷起的身体，扭曲成一团。  
丁马克正对着他腹部踹了一脚，顿时海和天颠倒过来，透明的水冲进辽阔的天空，洗刷掉大地上所有的生命痕迹。他疼得滚到了地上，恨不得把内脏吐出来昭见天日。  
丁马克抓着他的头发将他从地上拖起来。  
那一瞬他竟有些绝望。事实上他不怕丁马克，然而那一刻他认为丁马克会在接下来一招中杀死他。  
他下意识闭上眼。  
轻柔的云彩覆上来。  
丁马克吻了他，仅仅是唇与唇轻轻触碰。他甚至没有咬他。丁马克的唇在长年的海风中变得干燥，细小的裂纹在他唇上缓慢雕刻着山峰和湖泊的轮廓。  
他们在血和尸体的广场中央拥吻，漆白的阳光落了半面。  
然后贝瓦尔德猛得推开丁马克，转身冲出这幅看起来意外天荒地老的画面，之后很久都没有想起自己什么时候那么拼命地逃离过。

贝瓦尔德与丁马克再次坐在谈判桌前，是过了很久以后。惨白的绷带边缘泛着脓水的黄色，从袖口里露出一隅，像是匆忙掩饰错误的孩子不小心留下了马脚。贝瓦尔德暗地里知道自己从来不曾完胜过丁马克，他们之间干架的结果归纳起来就是双方挂彩，不论输赢。  
他用伤得不那么严重的右手工整地签字，然后一言不发地把文件推给对方。丁马克难得没有说话，那张羊皮纸终结了他的一个时代，海天连接处的太阳缓慢沉下去，弧度越来越小。  
然后丁马克哭了。  
贝瓦尔德依旧什么都没有说。他拿着签好的文件沉默地离开，心中却暗暗很想知道，马鹿的眼泪是什么滋味。

他很想知道，马鹿在笑着的时候，是什么滋味。  
事实上这个谜对他而言就像获得他家的世界级奖项那么难，因为丁马克几乎总是在大笑，那笑容中迸出光来，照亮极北的永夜。  
尽管卡尔马联盟散伙之后他和丁马克之间就斗殴不断，但是总得而言，他们也算是打断骨头连着筋，始终不曾失去联系。而丁马克甚至没有忘记托提诺送圣诞礼物给他，他离开后收到的第一份礼物是一只精致的玩具盒。  
盒子上穿着礼服的蜡制公主定格在某个翩翩起舞的姿势，王子穿一身鲜红，白色皮带上系着小小的斧子，头发直冲奥汀所在的天空。斧子是用漆银做的，在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。他们的身影倒映在小镜子中，同样蜡制的白天鹅悠闲地在他们脸上睡觉。  
他望着盒子上大片大片的闪光材料，想象丁马克是不是准备以此来隐喻阿斯加德坍塌后坠进人间的银河。但是随即他就否定了自己，丁马克才不会知道什么是隐喻。

不，他知道的。贝瓦尔德用了几个世纪去怀疑这一点。他怀疑小女孩在街头的三个梦境隐喻着什么理想，怀疑在却格湾上划船的兄妹有什么不告诉他的秘密，怀疑天国花园是不是真的在上空看着他。他怀疑丁马克想告诉他很多事，只是他没有说。  
而贝瓦尔德和诺威一致同意的是，那家伙虽然蠢，还是蠢点的好。

不管怎么说，终年黑线的瑞典先生还是认为这个盒子的创意实在蠢得令人发指，于是他顺手将它扔进了柜子的底层。  
那之后的很多年里他时常会想盒子里究竟有些什么，会不会是一只很老很老的打火匣，擦三下就会有眼睛像哥本哈根圆塔一样大的狗衔来金币；会不会有会唱歌的水百合和会拉手风琴的欧石楠；会不会有姜饼做的房子，上面的巧克力被蛋黄太阳融化，滴成一个小巧克力塘。  
他在宣战前夜会想，战争中会想，揍完丁马克自己也落了一身伤时会想，把提诺输给北极熊后只能自己包扎伤口时会想，因为莫名其妙的理由被卷进胡子大战眉毛时会想，在被控制海路的中立国无法联系四天投降的被占领国时会想。  
然而在他几乎要将那个盒子放成文物的几个世纪里，他从未打开它看过。

那一瞬间贝瓦尔德忽然明白了什么事，仿佛阿瑟诸神隔着被遗忘的遥远时代给他送来神喻，世界之树洁白的根茎在他血管内生长，海的声音里混着宏大而模糊的战歌，浅滩上白色贝壳露出一角。  
他以维京海盗的迅猛身手开始翻箱倒柜，陈年旧事摊了一地，他无瑕去看。  
终于他在一只旧得发脆的木箱子里找到了丁马克当年送他的礼物，忍住把它送进博物馆或者马戏团的冲动，他第一次打开它。  
里面的天鹅绒垫是海蓝色，像厄勒海峡水面下方安静而汹涌的洋流，仿佛他们的整段历史就是一个装在小盒子里的童话。  
他不禁细细端详着它表面的反射，把它拂过来拂过去，上面细小的绒毛被理成整齐的一片。  
然后，猝不及防地，一只红白两色的小拳头在弹簧的助力下猛地冲向他面门，在鼻梁前险险停住。

他过了好一会儿才反应过来，心想自己大约真的是老了，居然都没想到，丁马克从来都是会送他这类玩意儿的那个人。  
而存放太久的玩具盒似乎将生命都寄托在了最后精彩的一瞬，终于承受不住弹簧的力道而散成色彩斑斓的木片，蜡制小人掉在地上，头被砸断了。  
贝瓦尔德没去理睬那些碎片，他想象到了丁马克大笑着向他夸耀的样子。


	5. Episode VI  Sunshine In The Rain

丁马克打了个哈欠。  
这个哈欠打得很大很大，大得足够从呼出的热气里喷出一条维京龙头战船来——当然这是他自己的说法，他用这样的口气给小孩子们讲故事，也讲给诺威听。他讲了几个世纪，几百年间每次诺威听到都会敲他的头让他「清醒清醒」，不过他并没有从中吸取教训，事实上，他对这件事乐此不彼。  
在他被诺威以各种名目敲打的一千年里，他们的日子从湿润的洼地纠缠到崇峻的山脉，兜了像丁马克的哈欠那么大的圈子，终于回归为熨地绵平的白布。  
他把那条白布当作澡巾裹在身上擦干，绒毛随着刚毅的曲线摆动。这感觉真好，像是诺威的手颤抖着抚过他的身体。

就像那时一样。  
事实上丁马克从来不觉得自己和诺威缺乏默契，就连诺威要揍他的时候他都能准确地在脑中描绘出那种感受，北方浩瀚的青天陨塌了一小块，像是姜饼屋碎了一个角，巧克力的里衬砸在脑袋上，鼓起一个装满南瓜汁的包。  
…丁马克还说，他可不是被揍得满地找牙，他只是故意不曾躲开。

丁马克坚定地认为自己和诺威间有着千年来作为战友和敌人的共识，不过这一点常常体现在让他们彼此都遭殃的事上。波兰开战那天丁马克被诺威指派出去买菜，从他们的公寓到市场要走过两条铺青石板的小街，转两个弯，经过几十座红砖砌成的矮房。青石板上裂开的缝隙像一张弯曲的嘴，在那个史诗失传的年代停止了诉说传奇的言语；转角过处漆黑的路灯伸出表面凹凸不平的铁雕花，活像孤零零的怪物伸出枯槁的双手；上午奶白色的阳光均匀地溶解在红砖间花白的泥土里，像是一张旧照片被猛然照得明艳动人。  
丁马克哼着歌从凝固的风景前经过，挎在小臂上的菜篮前后晃荡，他的影子掠过爬山虎枯黄的叶缘。

诺威于一九三九年九月一日见到卖菜归来的丁马克时，丁马克正提着一大框纳豆站在玄关前，右手在胸前抱着一张新鲜出炉的报纸，侧脸上缓慢而下的汗珠柔光潋滟，使得他的轮廓意外泛着一层海一般温和的光。  
被秀眉紧锁的诺威拖进屋里时丁马克还在想，刚才自己一定是帅得感动了诸神。

然而他似乎从来都没能感动诺威——这每每让他沮丧透顶。诺威把他拖进门后就直接夺过他手中的菜篮，小心地放进厨房里。这让他有些嫉妒那只王耀出品的藤条编织物了，诺威对全世界都比对丁马克来得温柔。这使得丁马克爱上了他。  
……这见鬼的逻辑让丁马克自己都哆嗦了一下，但是他还是顺从地站在诺威随手给他指的地方。自从诺威从贝瓦尔德那里回来后，他便养成了这样的习惯。他总会做出一些让诺威揍他的事来，但是他再也没有故意这么做过。  
诺威从厨房回来之后便牢牢盯着他，那目光像是北方山脉里一只矫捷的雪豹，青蓝色的瞳孔里他的影象轮廓鲜明。然而这样的时候丁马克总是很想拥抱他，一起过了几个世纪之后，再蠢他也知道，诺威以这样的眼神来宣示戒备。  
然后诺威伸手将他一直抱在胸前的报纸猛地扯出来，被汗水浸得疲软的纸张在那个过程中断裂成破败的两截，伤口拖着溃烂的纤维，像是历经几世纪被打捞出海的沉船，断裂的桅杆在空气中溃散消失。  
「刚才在街上看到的报纸，」他咧开嘴朝沉默的诺威笑了笑，「开战了。」  
诺威静静地盯着他的前胸，没有说话，他不看他的眼睛。  
「放心啦，」他笑得更加明亮了些，这是最近几十年来他一直试图在做的，因为倘若连他都不笑，诺威就更加无法笑了，「路德维希怎样都是他们的事。我们不会去打仗的，我跟你，我们还像上次一样。」  
「笨蛋。」  
诺威欧石楠色的眼睛似乎晃动了一下，然而最终他只是抓起丁马克紧贴在胸前的红白十字衬衫，就在丁马克几乎要将诺威盯着自己前胸看的原因归结为自己太过健美的时候。  
而丁马克终于顺着诺威的目光往下看，新印刷的报纸被他的汗水浸湿，墨粉从纸张的缝隙中析出。宣告一个时代破灭的头条新闻印在他胸前的古老旗帜上，密密麻麻的破损字迹仿佛要将那则消息烙在他心口，让他无力翻身。  
丁马克轻轻抓住了诺威的手，然后上前拥住他。  
那尚是他们生命中没有万字旗的年代，没有被扼住的动脉上呼啸而过的漆黑战列舰，没有深埋于血液之中暗哑而蠢动的潜艇，没有刺一般剜剐身体的炸弹和鱼雷。然而丁马克却很想抱抱诺威，似乎这样战争就会在他们身后绽开血花，他们背对过去就不必看见。  
「我们不会再去打仗了，我跟你保证，哈哈。」  
他这样说。诺威的表情藏在他自己的怀抱制造的盲区中，沉默了半晌。  
他想把他拥得更紧些，但是诺威忽然用力推开他，他猝不及防地向后砸在厨房光洁的瓷砖上，划出一道光洁的曲线。

「…你是太久没被揍得缩回哥本哈根市中心了吧。」  
晚些时候诺威煮上汤，给他包扎先前扭伤的脚腕时说。丁马克并不为自己感到悲伤——没有人比他更习惯诺威毫无愧疚的冷言冷语了。  
他也没有质问诺威为什么突然将他推出去，他知道如果他再说话，诺威会将他的脚腕拧得像是浸了整整一灌腌鳕鱼。诺威的包扎手艺和以前一样好，和很久很久以前一样好。  
诺威已经很久很久没有亲手给他包扎过，在他从他家中搬出去的一个世纪之后，在他搬回来后他们都日渐退出纷争和纠缠之后。  
尽管时常以当年的老大之姿为自己鼓舞士气，事实上丁马克已经很少回忆起卡尔马联盟时的细节。那段时日他过得光芒万丈，而那光芒也将他的眼界照得一片惨白，照得连最细微的记忆都无处藏身，使得他不得不过了很久才回忆起诺威是怎样挂着略显疲累的平静神情跟他在身后，是怎样在加班加点完成他指派的任务时抹去头上的虚汗。作为国家，并不是说他后悔这些令他被载入史册的壮举，只是硝烟和荣光同样散去之后，他稍许有些空虚，有些遗憾自己没能注意到当年诺威他们的模样。  
但是他一直记得，每次他回来时诺威总在他视线可及的范围里等他，专心致志地做着手头的工作，直到他叫他，才回过头看上一眼。  
那时他们住的寓所有一面向着大海，晚上诺威拿着绷带来给他包扎。诺威和如今一样极少言语，而他总是乐此不彼地对诺威讲他在海上各式各样的探险故事，其中还不由自主地加入了许多吟游诗人般的添油加醋。绷带一层层缠绕而上，依旧隐隐渗出铁锈色的血迹和蛋清一般浅黄色的脓液。诺威找来些草药磨成的粉，在化脓的地方给他敷上，他每每痛得倒吸一口气，而诺威哑着嗓子低声叫他闭嘴。  
到最后就连他也再说不出航行中的伟大冒险故事，于是沉默降临在他们中间。这时候丁马克会向后闭上眼，听见北海由远及近的浪涛，在黑色的礁石上哗地一声四下冲散，被惊飞的尖嘴鸥在空中孤单地盘旋哀鸣。  
诺威通常从不说话，丁马克听不见他，他的呼吸和浪花一样轻柔。  
末了他困了，却因为高烧而头疼欲裂。他在似睡非睡的折磨中翻身，试图找到一块阴凉的地方。身体沉得像是所有的故事都压在上面，只有脸上有些微凉意。  
他从来不知道诺威会哭。事实上就算是现在，黑暗中他也无法确定诺威是否真的哭了，他溶解在星辰和月光所不及的浓重黑暗里。诺威贴着他的脸，湿润的触感缓慢地从睫毛下扩散。他想吻他，高山蝴蝶的影子穿过重山迷雾落在诺威苍白的下眼睑上。  
然而智慧的奥汀都知道，丁马克在来得及打破这静美的沉默之前，就从世界之树的顶端坠下，灰蓝色的北海在他耳畔宁静而狂暴地哗哗作响。

然后丁马克做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己划了第一根火柴，在羸弱的微光里他长出了翅膀。火柴燃烧的短暂时间里他一直在城市上空飞啊飞，窗户里透出万千家温暖的灯火。他寻找着他要去的地方，成片的街区从他洁白的羽翼下掠过，猎猎的寒风撕扯着他的脸，那些窗户里没有一盏灯是他的。渐渐地，火柴的光芒微弱下去，他赶忙再划一根，然后继续向前飞过烤得嫩脆的火鸡和装点得琳琅满目的枞树，如此往复。直到最后他终于停在了一扇小小的窗户前，那扇窗锁得很紧。情急之下他划了剩下所有的蜡烛，玻璃和窗框像巧克力和冰糖那样在明亮的火光中融化，在地上汇成小小的一滩。他飞进窗户，落在床前。  
火光回光返照般越来越明亮，他用翅膀为床上戴十字发卡的少年挡住窗外不断侵入的冷风，低下头吻他的侧脸。  
然后所有的光熄灭，他们被抛弃在华灯弥漫的中央。梦境消失了，他坠落到诺威身上，四肢缠住诺威因营养不良而干瘦的身躯。深夜时分诺威的呼吸有些急促，于是他补上梦中最后的吻，尽管他不太明白为什么，但似乎这样就能让诺威好过些。

诺威从贝瓦尔德那里回来时，丁马克带着艾斯兰去码头上接他。丁马克以为自己会像送诺威离开时那样冲上去，然后冒着被丢进海里的危险给他一个太阳那么大的拥抱。这次他身上没有缠满绷带，可以快步上去抱住他，不让他再离开。  
然而最后他还是立在原地，诺威向他过来，走成一条长长的直线。他伸开双臂，在诺威进入他能触及的范围后立刻抱紧他。

「我不会让你再去受打仗之苦的。」  
「我保证，我是说我保证，诺。」  
「知道了。」  
诺威翻过身去前最后这样说。丁马克试图从背后凑上去，疼痛让他不得不顿在原地。  
片刻之后他才总算从扭伤处肿涨充血的疼痛感中缓过来，他很想挪过去抱着诺威，就像平日里他拥着诺威入眠那样——如果当天晚上诺威没有把他赶去睡沙发的话。  
但是现在他只能握住了诺威的手，感受那纤细而布了薄薄一层茧的掌心，生命线粗糙的手感一直延续到接近腕处，拇指根皮肤下动脉有节律地跃动。  
这样便好，他想。这是他们还用不着向谁投降的时候，他有足够的信心让他们的日子一天天好起来。因为他没有信心的话，便不会再有其他人相信了。  
他满足地打了个哈欠，诺威翻了个身又向他靠过来，他顺势伸手揽住他。  
太阳终究会升起来，即使是捱过了漫长的极夜。  
真是太好了。

Fin.


End file.
